The Choices You Make
by Kirra White Tigress
Summary: Glinda thinks of Elphaba one night two years after the Witch’s death. Just when she thinks things couldn’t get any better or worse she receives an unannounced visitor…. GELPHIE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

The Choices You Make  
Kirra White Tigress

_My sweet…._

Those words echoed in her mind over and over again like a mantra, a horrible reminder of her past. She just wished that these memories would disappear from her mind. How long much she suffer the agonizing torture of the recurring events that had molded and shaped her life as it was today?

Glinda sighed and rested her forehead against the cool window pane. Contrary to what the people of Oz believed, her life was a total wreck since the Witch of the West was killed. She felt like she herself had died—her very existence was just as a wanderer now. Her heart had stopped beating, her soul ceased to be… but her body still remained.

Was this what Elphaba had wanted? She said Glinda deserved the limelight—she said she deserved to be fawned over and adored by the people of Oz. But no. What Elphaba failed to realize was that Glinda deserved _her. _She _needed_ her so badly—her attraction was similar to a moth to a flame. She couldn't resist. She _never_ could resist the Wicked temptation that was the Witch.

That's what Elphaba was to her—a temptation she couldn't rebuke. She was her antidote, her life, her energy. She was everything Glinda could ever want or need.

_Then why did she have to die?_

The blonde bit back tears with expert precision. She had learned to do just so several years ago when she had first stepped into the limelight and claimed the title of "Glinda the Good." Lurline knew she was anything _but_ good…. Even Elphaba knew, and yet she let her keep the name. But she still had her heart, she still had her soul….

And she could never give them back.

Glinda finally let a tear slip, and that prompted another to fall, then another. Soon she was almost sobbing, clutching herself as if that would stop everything. She wanted her Elphaba.

_Is that too much to ask?_

Something suddenly caught her eye outside of the room. Glinda lifted her head and looked out. All she could see was darkness. The pale moonlight shone over the Emerald City, making everything shimmer and glow. Theaters, restaurants, and museums were still running as visitors were still attracted even at night. Banners billowed in the light wind that lifted them, showing off their evil words: "No One Mourns the Wicked!"

But that was not what she saw.

A streak of black once again made its way across the moon toward the City. Glinda felt a shiver run through her body. She knew it was an illusion, but she couldn't help remembering how Elphaba looked when she first flew off into the sky, away from the Emerald City four years ago. The Gale Force could have shot her down, making her go against her words stating otherwise. They could have easily killed her while she disappeared into the night—she had nowhere to go but up. But no, they were frozen in fear, much like Glinda was, for their own safety, while she feared for Elphaba.

She saw it again, this time closer. Glinda's heart began to race in a sudden feeling of fright. The image had made its way closer to the Palace. What if she was coming back for her? The blonde shook her head. That was impossible—Elphaba was dead. Glinda had seen her, heard her scream of agonizing pain. She still could hear it in her dreams. No, this was something else. Perhaps someone had taken her broom and learned to control it? If so, she'd happily shoot said person down. _No one_ gets away with harming the image of her precious Elphie….

Something suddenly flew in front of her window and stopped. Glinda shrieked and jumped back in defense. She saw a woman straddling a broomstick dressed in black clothing. Her skirt and cape flowed behind her like a shadow even in this stillness, making her appear as a dark phantom. A pointed black hat rested on her head, tipped to a slight angle to appear more appealing and intimidating. Two dark eyes stared intently at her, never blinking. Her face was a nice shade of green due to the reflection of the lights….

Or maybe not. Was it real? Or was it just wishful thinking? Perhaps she was dreaming one of those "impossible" dreams that seem so real you could touch it….

Glinda closed her eyes and took in a breath. When she opened them she let it all out in a shuddering breath. The woman was still there. The blonde threw herself at the window and opened it, dragging the woman into the room. She was surprised to know that the woman didn't put up a fight. She just merely tensed at Glinda's touch. Glinda felt more tears form and fall. It was her. _This is my Elphie_, she thought.

The woman was in fact green—it wasn't a trick of the light. Every feature was as it was two years ago, except now she looked a tad worse. These were dark circles under her eyes from an apparent exhaustion. She looked more angular than usual by lack of proper nutrition. But her eyes…. They were definitely her eyes shining brightly at her. A smile formed on her lips—and a wide one at that. All Glinda wanted for her to do now was speak.

And so she did.

"It's good to see me, isn't it?" the green woman asked, her dark eyes glowing with joy.

Glinda nodded slowly. Suddenly she went to her old friend and wrapped her arms around her. She let everything go upon feeling that she was indeed real. This _wasn't _a dream—it _wasn't_ an illusion. It was really her Elphaba. "My Elphaba," she whispered as she cried against the Witch. "My beautiful Elphie… how can this be?"

Elphaba held her as tightly as she did when they last saw each other. She kissed the top of her head and murmured, "It's a long story, my sweet."

Anger dared not control the small blonde. She smiled to herself even in the midst of tears. It felt so good to hear those words again. But still…. "Why did you lie to me about this? You were alive all along?" she asked.

"Yes, I was. But you have to believe me, Glinda. I only lied to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt." The Witch sighed. "Fiyero was the one—"

"Fiyero?" Glinda asked sadly. She looked up at Elphaba, her eyes still shining with tears. "You're with him?"

Elphaba laughed. "No, my sweet. It was true that I may have loved him… but the only reason I did was because of you. I was jealous of you—you had everything you would possibly ever need and I had close to nothing." She paused before adding, "But after we left Oz, I realized that I wasn't in love with him. I was in love with you."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. Was this true? Her grip on Elphaba tightened, making sure that she couldn't move away. "Do you really?" she whispered.

Elphaba nodded. Without a warning, she dipped her head and kissed the blonde softly. "I love you more than anything," she replied before kissing her again.

"Then why did you leave me?" Glinda asked after they parted the second time. She paused before shaking her head. "How could you have possibly gotten out of there alive? It's impossible…."

"Fiyero was the one who planned it all out. I fell through a trapdoor the moment Dorothy threw the bucket of water at me. A little of it hit me, yes, but it wasn't too bad."

"So you aren't allergic to water?"

"I am. You've seen what it can do to me back at Shiz. Remember?"

Glinda shuddered as the memory came flooding back. During a horrible rainstorm, the window has been blown open and the green girl's arm had been pelted by raindrops. Glinda had spent hours apologizing and trying to help heal her. The blonde lifted Elphaba's arm and rolled her black sleeve up, then kissed her wrist. She felt a familiar shudder run through the Witch's body. A thousand emotions went through the blonde suddenly, making her mind spin and her heart almost stop. She couldn't believe she could really touch her like this—it felt too much like a dream….

Elphaba smiled down at her. "Wounds heal," she whispered soothingly. She took Glinda's own hand and raised it to her lips. "If only I hadn't hurt you before, my pretty. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't," the blonde said. Her eyes brightened when Elphaba kissed her palm, her heart beating even faster. Glinda smiled at the green woman. "Yes, I was confused and hurt that you were so angry with me about Fiyero, and even more so about your death. But now I knew that you love me… and I love you so much in return."

"I kind of figured that when you wouldn't let me go at Kiamo Ko. I've never seen you want anything that bad in my life." The Witch leaned in to kiss Glinda on the lips softly again. Glinda raised herself to press her own lips fully into the kiss. Their lips parted, and Elphaba tentatively slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth. A moan sounded from the back of Glinda's throat at the action. Elphaba slowly pulled away from her, caressing her cheek softly. "I have to leave tonight."

Glinda's eyes widened. She clung to Elphaba even more, determined not to let her go. She would never let her go—not again. "Elphie, please don't. Stay with me," she begged.

Elphaba smiled down at her friend. "Just for tonight. After that, I must leave," she whispered. She kissed her forehead, then her cheek. "You know why I can't stay, my sweet."

Glinda nodded. Of course she knew. She knew every threat placed against the green woman… and she only knew of two solutions to this problem. But what if Elphaba didn't accept? The blonde frowned. She would accept if she truly loved her. Elphaba would accept one of them surely….

"What are you thinking about?"

The blonde looked up at the Witch. She took in a deep breath and said, "I could prove to Oz that you aren't what they believe you to be." When she saw the looked of worry on Elphaba's face, she added, "Or I could go with you. Please, Elphie, I don't think I could live without you again."

The Witch kissed her again. "I'll decide in the morning, Glinda," she decided after a time. "But it's more your decision than mine. Are you sure you want to stay with me? An out-cast?"

"Of course I do!" the blonde cried. She pressed her lips against Elphaba's neck and said, "I love you more than anything. Please know that I'd do anything to be beside you."

"You really think so?"

"I really know so." Glinda pulled away and wrinkled her nose. "Was that even a sentence?" she asked.

Elphaba laughed. She kissed her lips softly, sighing when the blonde pressed into the kiss again. Glinda pulled the green woman over to her bed next to the window and onto it, their kisses becoming more and more passionate. It was then as if everything faded away so that the both of them were the only ones remaining. The Witch broke her mouth away from Glinda's, sliding her tongue up her neck before settling back down to suck at her pulse point. "You're so beautiful," she breathed.

The blonde moaned and entangled her hands into Elphaba's silky hair. Her lips parted to let in more air. She felt Elphaba's hands moved down to caress her breast through the fabric of her nightgown. "Oh, Elphie," she sighed, arching her back into the green woman's hands. She let out a groan when Elphaba's lips pressed onto her own. A leg made its way between hers, parting them.

Elphaba slowly slid Glinda's nightgown up her legs, over her hips, until she had it completely pulled off of the blonde. But before she touched her again, the green woman began to undo her own blouse. Glinda bit her lip as she watched this. She reached up to slip the blouse off of her, then went to work on Elphaba's skirt. "So you really want this?" Elphaba asked.

"More than anything," the blonde replied. The skirt was soon removed, allowing them to resume their previous actions. Glinda was kissed sweetly before the green lips traveled down her neck. She gasped when she sucked on her neck, breathing out a pleasurable sigh.

"You certainly sound like it," Elphaba noted with a smile. Her hands slid down to Glinda's breasts again, making her breath hitch. Her thumbs ran over her nipples slowly, making them harden. The fire of her touch made the blonde moan softly, and she arched into her again. Elphaba's mouth left her neck, where it had surely left a mark, and she kissed down her chest. Glinda's heart and breath quickened in anticipation. The green woman ran her tongue over the nipple of a breast before sucking it into her mouth. Her thumb idly caressed the other one, yet still lavished it with attention with that touch.

Glinda reached a shaky hand up to touch Elphaba's arm. At first the green woman recoiled, breaking the hold she had on the blonde, but then she steadily relaxed. _Same old Elphie_, Glinda thought with a smile. The blonde slowly and carefully rolled them both over so that she was on top. She smiled down at Elphaba and kissed her softly. "Can I… touch you?" she asked shyly.

The green woman nodded. "Do whatever you like," she replied.

The blonde's heart began to race. Her hands slowly slid down her green, black lace-covered chest, over the flat plane of her stomach. Elphaba shivered in pleasure, and so Glinda stroked her sides. She kissed Elphaba softly, making her moan. Glinda's fingers glided over her breasts; the green woman arched into her hands. She kept kissing her, stroking her nipples to hardness with agonizing gentleness over the fabric of her bra.

Elphaba sighed, bringing her hands to the blonde's back. She pressed her deeper into her own body, moaning when Glinda began kissing down her neck. The blonde's hands reached back to her bra clasp, easily undoing it and slipping it away. Elphaba shivered when the sudden coolness of the air covered her body, but Glinda was there to heat her back up. She sighed. "Glinda…" she breathed, "…the window's still open…."

Glinda kissed down her chest, not moving to shut the window. All of Oz could hear them if they wanted. She didn't care. She loved Elphaba so much…. Her hands went down to the Witch's underwear, and her mouth moved lower to a breast. But before she could touch her any further, Elphaba turned them both over so that she was once again on top.

The blonde moaned when the woman above her suddenly kissed her hungrily. Elphaba parted her legs with one of her own again, pressing it against her center. Glinda whimpered and bucked her hips at the sudden feeling, the friction causing her to gasp. She found her hips rocking against Elphaba's thigh, ripples of pleasure running through her at the contact, her body becoming hotter, wetter between her legs…. The Witch's hands slowly moved down her body, her touch feather-light. Glinda broke the kiss for air. "Elphie," she panted. "Oh, Lurline, Elphie…."

As if reading her mind—or possibly just the urgency in her voice—Elphaba's hands moved to her pink underwear and slipped them off as Glinda had done with her. She placed herself between her legs, and she kissed her gently. The blonde could feel Elphaba stroking her inner thighs—shivers ran down her spine in anticipation. Impatience made her push her hips down to hopefully bring her closer, but to no avail.

The first touch caught Glinda completely by surprise. She sucked in a gasp when Elphaba's long fingers ran down her length, but never entering. The blonde brought her mouth to Elphaba's shoulder, biting down on it to voice her impatience. Sweet Oz, she needed her so badly….

Two fingers slid into her burning center slowly, issuing a shuddering moan from the blonde. Automatically, the Witch thrust into her at a slow pace. Glinda made no protest. She pulled the green woman closer to her, her breathing in synch with Elphaba's thrusts. The fingers began to move faster and faster gradually, making the blonde's breath hitch in her throat. The blonde clung to the Witch as heat enveloped her body. Pleasure ran through her with every thrust of Elphaba's fingers.

A third one entered Glinda's center, joining in with the quick movements. Glinda moaned loudly at the feel of her fingers curling inside of her, of her thumb suddenly moving in circles on her swollen clit. "Fuck," she breathed, startling herself with the word. She pushed her hips down against Elphaba's hand, making her moan loudly again. "Elphie… harder…."

Elphaba did just so, entering her fully and pulling back out with a hard yet gentle force. Finally, with three more thrusts and her thumb pressing gently onto her clit, Glinda came hard. She called out Elphaba's name as she held her green fingers inside her shuddering body; she felt like she was crashing down, like she was falling….

The Witch was there to catch her. She pressed her lips against her forehead, her cheeks, before finally touching her lips. Glinda kissed her deeply, still clinging to her like she was the only person tying her down. Elphaba smiled down at her. "Did you like that, my pet?" she asked.

Glinda merely nodded, her eyes closing.

"Ah, so I've rendered the great Glinda the Good speechless!" the Witch cried out in triumph. "I never thought I'd ever manage to do that."

"Shut up," the blonde said with a smile. She kissed Elphaba gently before snuggling into her green arms. Glinda smiled as she finally came down, thinking about what had just happened. In all of her years of loving the Witch, not once had she ever thought of the possibility that she would do something like this with her. She had never believed that she would ever feel so happy….

_Then why am I crying?_

The blonde buried herself deeper into Elphaba's arms, resting her forehead on her shoulder. She felt the Witch hold her closer, and her tears increased. She knew Elphaba loved her, so it really shouldn't matter if she left her or not. But still… she might as well go through every form of torture imaginable along with having Elphie leave her again, for that was the greatest torture of all.

Glinda didn't hear a word from her green lover, so she closed her eyes. Elphaba would be gone in the morning—the window was wide open, she could easily let herself out….

She hoped and prayed she wouldn't as she fell asleep. Only time would tell….

-( - )-

The morning proved to be a shocker for one of Glinda's maids. For she saw her mistress still lying in bed, naked except for the bed sheets covering her….

And a woman with flesh as green as sin held her close even in rest.


End file.
